In the prior art, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 191238/1987 a structure in which an engine output torque is increased to raise the engine output temporarily at an inertial time by means for increasing the fuel temporarily at a shiftdown time.
However, this Laid-Open has not disclosed in the least what instant of the shiftdown time the timing for raising the engine output temporarily is to be set.
Generally speaking, there is conceived a method by which the timing for raising the engine output temporarily is turned and set beforehand for each of the kinds of vehicles. In this case, it is difficult to adjust the temporary engine output raising timing in advance for the aging of the automatic transmission. If the engine output raising timing is premature at the 2-1 shiftdown, for example, an accelerating state is established at the 2nd speed. If the timing is too late, on the other hand, the returning shock from the negative torque of the inertia is promoted to accelerate the vehicle at the 1st speed.
Therefore, the present invention has an object to provide a system capable of controlling the engine output timing properly at all times irrespective of the aging of the automatic transmission.